Autumn in Paris
by PinkyFinger212
Summary: A teal-haired girl who loved Paris more than anything else met up with a strange boy with red hair and mismatched red and yellow eyes. Thus, they two fall in love with each other. But their relationship was not good as they thought... Akashi x Fem!Kuroko
1. Prologue

**Hello everyone! This is my first fanfic! I hope that all of you enjoy this fanfic ! At first, I want to make this fic a YAOI theme xD, but I always thought about the fem! Kuroko everywhere and at last I decided to make this Akafem!Kuroko T^T.**

Disclaimer: I don't own **Kuroko no Basuke.**

**Prologue**

Quiet road…

Dark sky…

The wind blows…

A teal-haired girl tightens up her jacket tightly, but she's still getting cold. Not because of the wind that makes her cold, but her heart. Her heart hurts so badly that she feels like that her nerves didn't work again. She wants to forget anything that has happen to her. With a tear on her eyes, she sits on a bench and started crying loudly. She couldn't stop it. The memories of **him** and her always coming into her mind. A few minutes later, she stopped crying and went back to her home forgetting all…

**Sorry the prologue is short because I still can't do the prologue so I try to practice it and also my grammar is not too good. Next time, I will try to correct my mistakes. Anyways please review! I would appreciate it! **


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Chapter 1 arrived! Sorry for the late update, because I had a trip with my friends for 3 days and I doing this fic when we were having BBQ. I can't publish this fanfic because my mobile phone had no signal TuT. **

**A/U: Kuroko will be in the age of 20. Kise 21.**

**Chapter 1 - The Meeting between Blue and Red**

Kuroko Tetsuna, a petite young girl with big cyan eyes and long teal-coloured hair is waiting for her best friend, Kise Ryouta, at the café near her apartment. Kise Ryouta was known as a professional model in Paris. They both were best friends in middle school. Kise always take care about Kuroko as like as his own little sister.

About an hour later, Kise comes to the cafe. He greets Kuroko who is sitting at the corner of the café.

_**"Bonjour Kurokocchi! Désolé je suis en retard à cause du travail.**_**" **(Morning, Kurokocchi! Sorry I'm late because of work")

_**"Ce n'est pas grave, Kise-kun. Mais pouvez-vous parler en japonais? même si je peux parler français, je préfère encore parler japonais."**_(It's okay, Kise-kun. But can you speak in Japanese? Even if I can speak French, I still prefer to speak Japanese)

**( A/N : They can speak Japanese because both of them were moving to Paris from Tokyo because they wanted to s tudy there. I'm lazy to type. In the future, maybe I will make an extra story for KiseKuro friend relationship.") **

"Okay, my cute little sister." He said with a teasing voice and pokes her cheeks.

"Stop teasing me,Kise-kun!"Red blush come across her face. "But anyway, why do you called me here, Kise-kun?

"Ah yes, my manager needs a girl to promote our new product. We had already found the girl who was perfectly fit to it but she has a high fever yesterday. So she can't come to our studio. Now I called you here because I need your help to replace her. "

"Okay, Kise-kun I help you because you're my bestfriend. Friends are born to help each other, right?" She said with a smile.

" Thanks Kurokocchii! " He hugs her tightly but getting kicked by her.

" ITTAI! KUROKOCCHI-ssu!" Kise whines loudly.

The next day, Kuroko went into Kise's studio with a white flower dress and a white ribbon at her teal hair. She looks very pretty on that day. On her way, her bag suddenly fall and being picked up by a handsome man with red hair, heterochromatic red and gold eyes. guy. The man gave her bag with smile.

_**"Merci pour ramasser mon sac."**_(Thank you for picking my bag)._**"Um, que dois-je vous appeler**_**?" **(Um, what should I call you?), She said.

_**"Akashi Seijuurou."**_He replied.

_**" Merci pour ramasser mon sac, Akashi."**_(Then, thank you for picking my bag,Akashi)

_**" Votre accueil. Je dois faire des affaires. Bye, Tetsuna."**_(Your welcome. Then I shall go first. Bye, Tetsuna.) He said and went away.

When Akashi had left her , she stood there and said to herself, " WHY DOES AKASHI KNOW MY NAME?!"

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Sorry if this chapter was short1 I already try my best to do this chapter T_T. But please review and share your ideas for the next chapter or in the future chapter so I can get idea to do this fic from my reviewers.**

**To all Indonesian people who read Ilana Tan's novel. : I'm just taking the title from Ilana Tan's novel but the story is based on myself ^^. Sorry if any of you didn't like it.**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - An Unexpected Meeting

Kuroko POV

Did he say my name earlier ? Or I just misheard it? Maybe I misheard it. Okay forget it, I just go to Kise's studio and started shooting for the promotion.

Normal POV.

Until at Kise's studio, Kise is drinking coffee from the vending machine. He looks very handsome with his outfit.

(Kise's outfit : )

" Kise-kun, you look good in that are you going?" Kuroko praised him and asked . He gives her a wide smile. "Hehe, thank you Kurokocchi. I'm going to the Rakuzan company at 1 p.m. Are you ready for the commercial?"

" Yeah. Um, can I just wear this dress for the shooting ?

" No, you can't, Kuroko-chan! Wear this for the commercial!" A young lady, which is known as Kise's manager, approaches Kuroko and gives the clothes to her.

" Okay,Minase-san. Where's the changing room?"

" Just go to the right side of that room, Kuroko-chan." Minase gives her the direction to the changing room.

" Thanks, Minase-san." By then, Kuroko goes to the changing room according to Minase's.

Kise's manager, Minase Aira was known as professional model in Japan. Her beauty and her slim body had made her very popular in Japan. Many agencies used her as their commercial and others. But six months ago, she was retired from modeling world and became a manager of Kaijou company. Kise and Kuroko had known her since she was paired with Kise on modelling in Paris. That day, Kise also brought Kuroko to his studio.

Several minutes later, Kuroko come to the studio with orange-brown coloured-dress and high-pump light brown sandal. She looks very stunning. Blue hair which is tied into ponytail, light brown eyeshades on her eyes and a pink gloss at her small lips.

" It really suits you, Kuroko-chan."

" Kurokocchiii ! You look very beautiful!"

"Thank you, Minase-san and Kise-kun."

Kuroko replied with a small smile.

" Kise, its timego to the Rakuzan company. Wear your black glasses."

"Okay, Minasecchi. Kurokocchii, goodbye. If you already the shooting, just call me!" And then Kise left.

" Kuroko-chan. Let me tell you that in this commercial, you will be paired with a guy. He's in the makeup room now. Just wait here, okay? I have to meet someone at the cafe."

" Okay, Minase-san."

45 minutes later, the guy came out of the room. He wears a brown feather jacket and black jeans. His red hair was clipped with hairclip at the right side. He looks very handsome, but she cannot see his face clearly. Then, his manager , who was beside him earlier, welcomed Kuroko who is sitting at the chair with a smile.

" _Je suis Jean Hardavaz, son manager. Tu es la fille qui va être appariement avec lui_?" (I'm Jean Hardavaz, his manager. Are you the girl who will be pairing with him?)

" _Oui. Mon nom est Kuroko Tetsuna. Ravi de vous rencontrer."_ ( Yes. My name is Kuroko Tetsuna. Nice to meet you.)

_" Kuroko, maintenant vous sera jumelé avec le modèle de Rakuzan, Akashi Seijuurou. Ce poil-boy rouge qui mange des collations maintenant."_ ( Kuroko, now you will be paired with Rakuzan's model, Akashi Seijuurou. That boy who is eating snacks now.) He said pointing to Akashi.

" EEEH?!"

_" Vous deux avaient rencontré déjà ?"_ ( You two had already met?) He asks her.

_"Oui." _(Yes), She replied.

" Oh.. Je vois."( Oh.. I see), He look at his watch. _"Kuroko, je dois aller à la réunion maintenant. Au revoir." _( Kuroko, I have to go to some meeting now. Goodbye.)

"Au revoir!"

Then, suddenly a pair of hands circling her neck and lick her earlobe.

"Nice to meet you again, Tetsuna."

Okaayyy.. That's for the Chapter 2. Sorry I couldn't update faster because I have a lot of works to do. For all the reviewers, do you want I used French languange here with translation or I just translate in the future chapter? Because I think many of you will be confused. On Friday or Saturday, I'm gonna make a sketch of Minase Aira at my deviantart. ANYWAYS, PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
